jaderosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Augustus Saint-Pierre
Mortal Life Augustus was born 30 years ago in Fisherman's Horizon to a wealthy upper class family. His mother, Alia and his father were social outcasts in the Saint-Pierre's because of Alia's working class status, but the two married for love and were happier for it. He was an only child and fenced in his spare time. Gus attended public schools throughout his childhood, learning to climb the social ladders to avoid getting his lunch money stolen. He has one cousin who he speaks to with frequency Evelyn Saint-Pierre. Embrace and Pre-Campaign Augustus fell in love with Christine while attending University. On one of their many evenings together, Christine embraced Augustus. After doing so, she vaguely explained the Masquerade and the Cam, then told him to stay put and that she'd go get help and be back to explain better. So he twiddled his thumbs and waited for her in confusion, and when he heard her call his name, opened the door and stepped outside. Badass vampire sense or something kicked in and he managed to dive roll out of the way of several flying crossbow steaks. Turned out she had been deluded into thinking it would all be okay and led a group of Ventrue back to him. Gus fled FH, barely making it out with his life. He was hurt and confused as to why Christine would have betrayed him. This begins Augustus' distrust of all women. En route to god-knows-where, he ran into a pack of Independants living like hippies in the woods. They called themselves the Hikers, partly as a genuine description of their lifestyle, partly in mockery of their old human habits. The Hikers took pity on lost, confused Gus and taught him the ways of the night, without imposing a particular path on him. (Like, everyone's free to think what they want, man, and you've gotta respect that, you know?) They only fed on animals, believing it wrong to victimise humans, and avoided other vampires, though many had fled twisted and involved unlives of the cities. Gus was, of course, full of distrust and anger, though calmed somewhat after two years with the group. Still, it was clear he wasn't exactly cut out for their nomadic peace-and-love forest life. Several times over his stay with the group he was confronted with backcountry campers and couldn't resist the urge to feed, a gross mistake for anyone living with the Hikers. They didn't try to preach right and wrong, but if you lived with them you followed their code. And Gus was a city child, after all. After another slip up with a lone camper, resulting in near-death and necessitating a cover up, the Hikers counselled Gus on where he could go. They deemed him stable enough to enter vampiric society, and judged that his worldview best coincided with that of the Camarilla, so they packed him off to Esthar where he entered clan Ventrue as an ex-Independant. He developed a friendship with another neonate, nearly his age, Samantha, who introduced him to the Coterie, and things pretty much spiralled downhill from there. Campaign Involvement Jade Rose Gus is introduced to the campaign by Samantha during The Chosen Path. He begins the game a very polite and shy, though he quickly shows his skill as a negotiator and a fierce warrior with a blade when dealing with the Anarchs. At Master Daynar's mansion, Gus is severely annoyed by the gollems and even more pessimistic and untrusting of the mage. Gus' rash pessimism makes him somewhat infamous as paranoid, and quickly he befriends much of the group. Together, he and Samantha get involved in Ventrue politics, as well as discover the location of the church with the Jade Rose in it. Gus battles alongside the group against Ellinoria, noting that though he is barely apart of this, he feels anger toward Ellinoria for being a conniving woman and for toying with them. Gus shows concern when Samantha is given the sorceress powers, but is quickly filled with a sense of responsibility to keep her from becoming a 'conniving woman'. He stood next to Darjen when he was murdered, nearly grabbing the rose himself. Obsidian Nights Gus remains the group pessimist. At the beginning of the campaign he focuses heavily on his leadership skills, uniting the group. However, after Samantha shoots Rielle, Gus' success with diplomacy goes out the window and he spends the rest of the campaign untrusting of Damien, but without other options. The 2 Year Break During the 2 years that the campaign was not played, Gus spent much of his time visiting and trying to fix things between he and his sire through the new contact with Evelyn Saint-Pierre. He discovers that Christine was actually destroyed the night of his Embrace for siring him and that according to FH's records, he was as well. The group sent to finish him off likely didn't want to admit he got away, and figured an uninformed neonate like him wouldn't last long anyway. Following this discovery, he made nice with the current FH Ventrue authorities (since the Prince is so remote and underground as to not care a whit who sires who) and everything turned out happily. The rest of his time was spent with Samantha.http://wordsofgusgus.blogspot.com/, not quite so happily. Crucible of Wolves Gus returns to Crucible of Wolves in A Gathering of Angels and fights with the group in Conflagration. After the events of those nights, he's reported to have returned to Fisherman's Horizon to deal with some urgent matters involving his cousin. Turned out that Eve, in a fight with her parents, let it slip that Gus was still around, and they couldn't resist rubbing it in their low-brow sibling's face. So a reunion with Gus' parents happened, and some good explanations as to why he had disappeared and why he couldn't really see them much anymore had to be found. Since he hasn't aged much in the past ten years or so, prolonged and continued contact with them is unlikely. City of Shadows Gus arrives through the rift eager to rejoin his friends and excited to be living in a sci-fi world with alternate universes. That excitement is quickly zapped out of him as his life is placed in danger, repeatedly, the fucked-up state of this universe registers with him, and the repercussions of it all on the brains and plans of Samantha become clear to him. He takes his first active steps against Sam, advising all and sundry not to let her anywhere near the petal or the Rose, not to let her even know where they are. He assigns himself to the crew saving Queen Sam in hopes that his own Samantha's salvation can be reflected in the Queen's. In the ensuing battle (because when do things ever go according to plan?) Gus is burned almost beyond recognition by the Queen. Soundtrack Evanescence - Hello Trapt - Made of Glass Royksopp - 49 Percent I'm An Ordinary Man - Rex Harrison suggested by Braze (and Ash <3) Cake- Walk On By Miike Snow- Animal The Tragically Hip- Gus, The Polar Bear From Central Park Great Lake Swimmers- Still Photographs Category:Kindred Category:Ventrue Category:Player Character